


Shifty Eyes

by Godsliltippy



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godsliltippy/pseuds/Godsliltippy
Summary: A story about Gordon's obsession with trash mines.Tag for episode Buried Treasure
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Shifty Eyes

His heart was in his throat, vibrating with the adrenaline that came from the uncertainty of survival at half a mile underground. Gordon was eighteen and knew what his older brothers would think if they showed up to rescue a couple of kids from a trash mine. They would lock him on the island until he was an old man.

The low rumble further down the tunnel had him rethinking that risk, glancing back over his shoulder at Zack who looked more freaked out than himself, yet still clung to the bag of treasure.

Just one more tunnel and they would be back to their access point and safety. No brothers. No trouble. Just a bunch of collectables they could share with the world. Or at least the fan site.

The rumble grew louder as the ground shook, a glow emanating from the tunnel ahead, but they were hitting the turn with a skid of sneakers and gloved hands. Something shiny caught his attention and against his better judgement, Gordon snatched it up, already recognizing the analog controller of a game system he had on a shelf in his dorm.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed through breaths. "I think this ones custom!"

"That would be - so cool," Zack was still on his heels. "If we weren't about to die!"

"We're not gonna die," the blonde grit out as he stuffed the controller into his satchel. A light buried into the side of the tunnel sent a Cheshire grin over his face. "See! There's the exit!"

As if it had heard him, the WRM rounded the corner, barreling towards the teen's. They both gave a cry of surprise before diving into the smaller tunnel and scrambling for the surface. Fear was a great motivator and the sound of the harvester was already fading and almost nonexistent as they burst into the night air.

Gordon allowed himself a moment to just breathe, one hand on their car to steady himself. Zach had chosen the ground, his limbs shaking with the overwhelming sense of relief that they had escaped.

"That was close," and it came out as a laugh as he pulled his bag off and tossed it in the back seat. He offered his friend a hand up, giving him a firm pat on the shoulder. "You cool, Z?"

The red-head nodded, his own smile spreading now that the danger had passed. "Yeah, I'm great! Can you believe the score we found!"

Both teens climbed into the car, their spirits high as they drove for campus.

"Whatcha think your brothers would say?" Zach asked as he toyed with the tape deck of an old radio.

"Absolutely nothing," Gordon's grip tightened on the wheel. "They can never know that we went in a trash mine with a WRM - ever."

**Author's Note:**

> Short but it's what needed to be done XD


End file.
